Aegis Camus
Summary Aegis is an OC created by Dragonmasterxyz. Aegis is a Native American orphan who grew up by himself on the streets of Yumazo, Michigan. He was such a skilled strong and talented as a fighter that he learned how to awaken his Yuracion Energy and master it. Something that has a 97% chance of failing and killing him painfully from the inside out without proper supervision. He awakened the power of the ChainGod Hydra. He was named the Yumazo Demon by townspeople and was feared. Even authorities didn't mess with him. He was practically the king of the town. Until Darsh showed up. He managed to give Darsh a good fight, but was ultimately defeated. As a result he was forced to join Darsh's Bellum Regionis. He eventually gained respect for Darsh and his violence level calmed down. He became slightly more friendly and caring to others. However, he was still prone to bloody violence due to his short temper and old habits. It turns out Aegis was born into a tribe of savages know as the Kiretah and was forced to kill others including family members to survive. He ultimately was forced to kill his parents when they attempted to kill him when he was only 9 years old. At that time his chains awakened for the first time and pierced his bloodlusted parents. This left the young Aegis to fend for himself. Something he could do easily. He develops a crush on Chase's sister Rui shortly after he joins the Nexus. The two start dating after a while. He actually is shown to have a few talents. He is a talented chef, dancer, singer and piano player. He can call upon endless chains to attack the foe and prefers to use his hook blade to fight along side his chains. He also and a very skilled Arte user. A running gag is that Brittney loves playing with his half shaven hair. She says it is fluffy and it looks good on him. This usually causes him to fall asleep. Personality Aegis has a delinquent-like personality. He became hardened by the streets and such became extremely violent. He used to love to beat people to bloody pulps as it gives him the feeling of power. He loves the sight of his opponent's blood on his fists as it puts the foe at his mercy. This all is used to hide his loneliness and the fact that he felt rejected by life. During the Bellum Regionis Arc he battles Chase and is defeated. However, Aegis is offered a family and a nice life. He then joins the Yuracion Nexus along with his fellow Bellum Regionis allies. However, he spends his time helping Chase out as he sees Chase as his role model. He calls Chase "Boss" and will do anything Chase says without fail. He always puts in 1000% when he does the things Chase asks him to do. Overtime Aegis become much more friendly and often gets involved with his friend's crazy antics. He is a lot more energetic and out going as well. He is still kinda quick to anger and is still violent. He now wears black gloves with violet markings on them that keep him from using his fists as if he punches someone barehanded, his Kiretah blood takes over and he becomes a brutal berserker. When it comes to the 4 man group of him, Chase, Nuova and Rui, Aegis is notably the only "normal" one, and that's saying something when Aegis is far from "normal" himself. He's usually the one who ends up doing the jobs the other 3 won't do. When it comes to Rui, he does what he can to protect her (despite her really not needing it) as well as always be there for her. With Nuova and by extension her twin brother Ruova, Aegis is seen like an older brother....who has to keep watch over Nuova as she is very hyperactive and can easily get into trouble. (12 year old's am I right?) Aegis has set himself up as one of the main powerhouses of the Yuracion Nexus as unlike the Neo Holy Order members, he's not half Angel nor was born with a ton of power. Unlike the Remnants, he was not destined to be powerful. He was born with no bonuses in life, yet despite this he is still considered to be someone on the level of the Remnants who in turn are close to the level of the Neo Holy Order. All due to his drive and willingness to go above and beyond for those he cares for. Personal Statistics Alignment: Neutral Good Name: Aegis Lars Camus (His original Kiretah name is unknown) Origin: Yuracion Absolon Gender: Male Age: 18 (BoS), 20 (EoS), 21-22 (NWO) Classification: Human, Kiretah Tribesman, Kiretah Savage Date of Birth: July 20, 50XX * Zodiac/Horoscope: Cancer Birthplace: Kiretah Village Height: 5'10", 6" (BNW) Likes: Pegasus Ribs Dislikes: Blast Tortoise Burgers Eye Color: Pink Hair Color: Black and Pink Hobbies: Doing Missions, Hanging out with Rui Status: Alive Xceed: Hydra: Chain Master Battle Type: Balance Affiliation: Yuracion Nexus Previous Affiliation: Bellum Regionis Themes: To be added... Powers and Stats Tier: At least 4-A | At least 2-A Powers and Abilities: Personal Abilities=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Darkness Manipulation, Chain Manipulation, Duplication and Power Mimicry via Hydra: Chain Master, Statistics Amplification, Water Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Berserk Mode, Passive Fear Manipulation and Madness Manipulation (Type 2. Kiretah Savages when in a battle let loose an aura that drive all those who simply see it are immediately overcome with fear and are driven insane). |-|Yuracion Energy Abilities=Yuracion Energy Mastery (Yuracion Energy users can attack their opponent's essence directly as for Yuracion Energy, there are no concept of boundaries and as such Yuracion Energy attacks the source of all things. To an extent, it is possible for even beings such as Devas and Seraphim to be susceptible to the abilities of far weaker Yuracion Energy Masters and have their abilities resisted by them. Of course the being's individual resistances and abilities are also to be taken into account), Regeneration (Mid-Godly, possibly High-Godly. Yuracion Energy users can regenerate from nothing, even if their concepts are erased, possibly even if the world they live in is destroyed), Forcefield Creation, Conceptual Erasure (Yuracion Energy Masters are able to erase concepts and destroy others conceptually), Teleportation, Can negate Regeneration (High Godly. The natural gift of Yuracion Energy is that it grants an extremely powerful healing factor. As a counter for those who decide to cause mayhem with Yuracion Energy, there was a natural counter to this healing factor and thus Yuracion Energy Users are able to completely nullify regenerative powers. As a result there is a saying that "Only a Yuracion Energy master can defeat another"), Non-Physical Interaction (Can hit and kill Non-Corporeal, Nonexistent and Abstract Entities (Types 1-3) and beings with Type 5 Acausality), Can overwrite Power Nullification (When their abilities are nullified or taken away, Yuracion Energy naturally begins to attempt to overwrite the nullification. If the user decides to, they can focus their attention to the overwrite in order to speed up the process, Immortality (Types 1 and 3. Yuracion Energy masters stop aging completely in their early to mid twenties and thus are immune to aging effects), Acausality (Types 1 and 4. Yuracion Energy masters are immune to changes in time as well as beyond the normal flow of causality and thus are also immune to abilities that manipulate fate and precognitive abilities unless they are Yuracion Energy enhanced, and even then, not all will work), Willpower Manipulation (Yuracion Energy masters can overpower and resist many things that would kill them by utilizing their willpower. However, this is not a 100% fail safe), Portal Creation, Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception, Resistance to Death Manipulation (Yuracion Energy was made to counter the powers of the Gods and thus masters of it can resist X class death abilities), Soul Manipulation (Yuracion Energy grants a powerful resistance to X class soul artes), Power Nullification (Can resist A class Nullification artes), Disease Manipulation (Yuracion Energy users are highly resistant to illness and disease and are only vulnerable to illness that targets Yuracion Energy), Time Manipulation (Can resist temporal based powers of the A class and above), Matter Manipulation (Can resist S class matter artes which can destroy one to the quantic level), Spatial Manipulation (Can resist Spatial based powers of the A class and above), Existence Erasure (Can erasure based powers of the X rank and above), Mind Manipulation (Can resist the mental powers of the X class) and Conceptual Attacks (Can resist conceptual based attacks of the X rank). Attack Potency: At least Multi-Solar System level+ (Could prove to be a challenge to Chase and is stated to be fully comparable to the Remnants) | At least Multiverse Level+ (Defeated Kirefu with the help of Rui. Stronger than Keenan who could match Gladiatus. Stated to be superior in power to Nuova and Ruova) Speed: At least Massively FTL+ | Immeasurable Lifting Strength: Unknown | Immeasurable Striking Strength: At least Multi-Solar System Class+ | At least Multiversal+ Durability: At least Multi-Solar System level+ | At least Multverse Level Stamina : Nigh Limitless | Limitless Range: Extended Melee Range, Interstellar with Projectiles | Multiversal+ Standard Equipment: Hydrazca (Chains), Voidnaru (Hook Blade), Battle Gloves Intelligence: Aegis is a very skilled and intelligent fighter. He is good at thinking multiple steps ahead and even coming up with separate plans in case his original one fails. He's also skilled at adapting on the fly. He tends to go for the killing blow off the bat. Weaknesses: Reckless. Madness based abilities. Notable Attacks and Techniques: Hydra: Chain Master: Aegis' unique Xceed ability. This ability allows Aegis to summon a near endless amount of chain whenever and wherever he wants. These chains are also able extend infinitely allowing the chains to follow the foes endlessly. His chains can also create an energy mirror that if an opponent faces it even if blind creates an exact replica of the opponent. Complete with their current stats, abilities and knowledge. Doesn't copy personality however. *'Hydra's Devour:' Some of his chains group together into 3 separate groups. Pinkish Violet Yuracion Energy forms around the three clusters of extended chains. The Yuracion Energy takes the form of 3 Hydra heads. The heads brutally strike the opponent(s) countless times at high speeds. Finally the three heads strike the opponent(s) at one point from 3 different directions causing a massive explosion. If the opponent is cannot resist it or if they are weak enough they can be completely erased from existence. This is Aegis' strongest technique. Key: Recruitment and Mask of Resentment Arc | Amatagarai Arc and Faux Angels Arc Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Dragonmasterxyz's Pages Category:Xros Revolution Category:Chain Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Poison Users Category:Void Users Category:Fire Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Water Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Time Users Category:Anti-Matter Users Category:Adaptation Users Category:Orphans Category:Teenagers Category:Original Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:BFR Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Concept Users Category:Immortals Category:Quantum Users Category:Magic Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Flight Users Category:Berserkers Category:Hook Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Willpower Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Portal Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Fear Users Category:Madness Users Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2